


Bleeding Out

by Anichibi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Also because I just wanted to write Sonic like emotionally freaking out, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elise is here but only in like two paragraphs I'm sorry I didn't do her justice at all, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote this solely for the angst, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mephiles is an asshole, Nightmares, Self-Sacrifice, Silver gets angry, This has too many tags but I'm not done yet, This is why you don't let me get ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: What if Silver had taken Mephiles' deadly blow meant for Sonic? What would've happened then?





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is so angsty and just like really self indulgent and I deeply apologize I am horrible.
> 
> That being said, please enjoy.

The entire moment was a blur. When Sonic had spun around to see what had caused Elise to gasp, he froze. The world seemed to slow down. Mephiles had stabbed Silver straight through his body. Why? Why?! "You..." Mephiles sounded infuriated. "Why did you get in my way?!" he yelled. "I had a choice..." Silver started, straining his voice to speak. He struggled to stand. "I either let you kill Sonic and save my world, or I take the hit and save Sonic." Blood was running down his legs. He had trouble seeing clearly. "I said to myself, 'to hell with my world! If Sonic has to die as a catalyst for the world, then I..." Silver bit his lip, then yelled, "Then I don't want to save the world!"

Sonic's expression was horrible. He could barely hold back the tears building up in his eyes. "S-Silver..." Silver collapsed to the ground, his legs finally giving out. Sonic was by his side in a heartbeat. "Silver! C'mon, Silver, don't die on me now!" He put both hands over the wound, one on the front, one on the back, desperately trying to keep all the blood in the other's body. "You're not dying now! Not like this!" he yelled, finally letting his tears fall freely.

"Sonic, don't...cry over me, please..."

"Well, what am I supposed to then?!" Sonic yelled. His eyes softened as his hand moved away from the wound, one on Silver's side and the other to the back of his head. "I...I wish I had taken that hit instead of you..." He hung his head. His chest ached badly. His eyes moved to Mephiles. "You're going to regret this." His expression was dark. Elise took a step back and Silver, too weak to move away, placed a hand on his shoulder to get him look at him and try to calm him down. It thankfully worked, but it was clear Mephiles was going to use that to his advantage. Silver, almost on instinct, pulled Sonic's head to his chest and erected a barrier to stop a crystal-like object from harming the blue hedgehog.

"Don't even think about it, Mephiles. You wanted to help me save the future, didn't you? What if this _is_ saving the future? Something tells me that...Sonic doesn't need to be killed for the future to be saved." Silver's voice was weak, but fairly audible.

Mephiles seemed to have no intention of letting Sonic nor Silver live, especially after everything he's done for his plans to go smoothly. "Perhaps you're right, Silver. But, did you ever think that I was using your sense of justice and naiveté to control you and make you destroy the very world you wanted to save?" Silver's eyes widened. "Wh-What..? You're joking, right?"

"Of course not. In fact, you've fulfilled your duty, and are thus no longer needed for my plans to reunite with Iblis. You should congratulate yourself for being such a useful pawn." Sonic, by this point, was back in his previous position. He looked to Silver, his shocked and betrayed expression speaking volumes. "I..." His expression became furious in a second. "How dare you use me like that?! Like I'm just a pawn! I'm nobody's pawn!"

"You say that, but as long as you keep being so naive, you might as well be the world's pawn."

"Shut up!" A large shadow grew above Mephiles. Sonic looked up and an _entire cliffside_ was floating above the demon. Then, it slammed into the ground, most likely killing Mephiles in the process. Dust blew from the impact area and, once it cleared, Sonic turned to Silver with pure shock and horror. "Silv, why did you-?!"

"I just wanted to save the future. I knew I'd have to kill someone to get the future I wanted. I'm just glad that person wasn't you." Silver could barely muster strength to speak in a clear voice. His voice was raspy and weak, and blood ran from his mouth. "Silv..." A harsh cough caused Silver to instinctively cover his mouth. When he pulled his hand away, blood covered his palm. "Hey, Sonic. If I die...do you think anyone would care?"

"Of course they would! Me, Blaze, Shadow, Amy, everyone, I guarantee we would all care! You're important to us! You're important to me..." The last sentence was a whispered sob, a pained sound. "C'mon, Silver. You can't die like this, you know...I just...I won't let..." It was like a dam broke. Tears spilled over and ran endlessly. Sonic desperately wanted to save the hedgehog in his arms, but it was clear he was beyond saving. He was sobbing violently, his emotions overflowing after so long. "Sonic...please, stop-" He was cut off when Sonic smashed his lips into Silver's. It was filled with desperation and sorrow and was incredibly short-lived.

"I...I'm gonna get you some help. I-I can still save you. You're not dying now!" Sonic went into a state of denial, insisting that he could save Silver even when he was bleeding out in his arms. The tears rolling down his cheeks wouldn't stop. Silver repeated his name over and over, trying to get his attention as Sonic looked around frantically for someone-anyone-that could save him. "Sonic, listen to me!" Silver finally yelled. He brought his hand to Sonic's face and turned his head to face him, a pained yet stern expression on his face.

"Sonic, look at me. I've lost too much blood, and at this rate I'll be dead before we even get to Soleanna. Please. Just protect Elise. Just protect the future that I've fought so hard for. Just keep being yourself. You can do that, right?" His eyes met Sonic's and kept his gaze locked there, even as tears began to run down his cheeks. There were a few moments of silence before Sonic sobbed. His hands were shaking slightly. The hand on Silver's side moved to rested on the hand on his cheek, eyes screwed shut. Silver's arms wrapped around Sonic's neck and pulled him down, Sonic's free hand doing the same.

Silver's breathing was beginning to slow, and his body was starting to feel weak. With the last of his strength, he cupped Sonic's cheeks and kissed him as best as he could. Sonic immediately kissed back, holding the other gingerly. When Silver's strength began to fade, Sonic went into hysterics. "Silver! Nonononono, please don't die on me now! Not like this!" Sonic's pleas went unheard as Silver's arms limply fell to his sides. The blue blur kept his hand behind Silver's head to keep him upright. "Sonic...I love you..."

"I love you too, Silver, now please don't die on me! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Sonic cried out. His heart was shattered as Silver's golden eyes, now dull and lifeless, closed for the last time and his final breath left his mouth. Sonic's eyes never moved from the hedgehog laying lifeless in his arms. It wasn't until Elise came and placed a hand on his shoulder that he snapped out of his daze. She got on her knees next to him, being mindful of the blood that had stained the ground. "E-Elise, I...I'm sorry you have to-"

"It's fine, Sonic. I understand. We can stay here as long as you need." He opened his mouth to speak, but Elise seemed to read his thoughts. "We'll give him a proper burial, I promise." Sonic was amazed at how calm she seemed to be about the whole situation, and he felt like that fact alone was helping him calm down. He looked back at Silver's face, a faint smile etched into his features. "Look at him. The jerk died smiling. He looks so happy." Sonic forced himself to smile, even though his mouth fought to stay in a tight frown. "If Silver was able to die smiling, then that's all the more reason I need to _keep_ smiling. Isn't that right, Elise?"

"Yes, I think so."

\---------------------------------

-After The Reboot-

Sonic shot up in the bed, his breathing uneven as tears rolled down his cheeks. It was that same dream, the one he's had nearly every night after he and Silver got together. It was always so vivid in his mind. His mind would trick him into thinking it was real. He looked next to him as if to confirm whether or not it was real, something he always did. Silver wasn't there. The room was so dark that, as far as Sonic knew, he wasn't in there at all. "Silver?!" He cried out. His mind was racing with thoughts of where the grey hedgehog was or if he was even alive.

He had gotten off the bed to find him before the door opened, letting in the light from the hallway. Silver stood in the doorway, eyes wide with concern as his hand stayed fixed to the doorknob. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Sonic started moving towards Silver, with Silver doing the same and meeting him halfway. The two collapsed on the ground, Sonic's arms wrapping around the other tightly as if letting him go would cause him to vanish. Silver was holding the other gently, as if holding him too tightly would break him like glass.

"Oh thank god...you're okay, you're not dead...I was so scared, Silver! I was so scared that you were dead but you're not, you're right here, and-!" Sonic's sobs kept him from continuing his hysterics. Silver rubbed his back and spoke softly. "It was just a dream, Sonic. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just fine." Sonic held him tighter and cried harder. He could barely think straight. The only coherent thought in his mind was that Silver was alive, hugging him and reassuring him that he wasn't leaving.

Silver had gotten used to this, and that was something he didn't like. He didn't want to have to see his lover suffer from the same dream nearly every night. Hell, the first time it happened, Sonic literally ran to Silver's house and was desperately banging on the door in tears for a solid hour until Silver came and let him inside. After it happened a few more times, Silver had let him stay with him in hopes that would stop him from having that dream.

Sonic's sobs had died down enough for him to speak properly and he had begun frantically begging Silver to stay with him and to stay alive, sobs and hiccups occasionally interrupting his distraught pleas. "Silver, please don't leave me, don't die on me, I don't want to lose you, please stay with me, I-!" Sonic's breathing was fast and panicked, so Silver backed out of the hug and cupped Sonic's cheeks, wiping the tears from his eyes with his thumb. "Sonic, breathe. Everything's fine, I'm not going anywhere, and I promise you I'll stay right here and help you for as long as it takes. So, just breathe and everything will be alright."

Sonic did as Silver said, sobbing occasionally. His hands rested on Silver's, helping him calm down. Soon enough, his breathing was back to normal and his sobs were few and far between. "Better now?" Silver asked, eliciting a nod from the other. "Thank you, Silver. I'm sorry you have to deal with this."

"I'll do this as many times as it takes, Sonic. I promise you that." He stood up and closed the door before bringing Sonic to the bed. The two went under the covers and simply stared at each other for a while. Even in the dark, it wasn't hard to notice how red and puffy Sonic's cheeks were. Silver kissed both of his cheeks before kissing his forehead, something that caused him to chuckle a bit. The two wrapped their arms around each other and relaxed in each other's embrace. It was little moments like this that they loved the most. Sonic nuzzled into Silver's chest, closing his eyes. He was able to rest easy knowing the other was right there with with him. Before he could slip off to dreamland, Silver spoke. "Hey, Sonic?" The hedgehog in question hummed to indicate he was listening, despite the fact it seemed like he had fallen asleep. "I love you."

"I love you too, Silv."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any pain I may have caused.


End file.
